Lessons in Rollerblading
by TheWitchsFamiliar
Summary: They're going to teach Spock to rollerblade if it kills them. T for language.


"Sir, may I point out that it is very illogical to go around in a large circle on shoes with wheels attached to them?"

Kirk shot an amused glance at Bones. They were sitting on a bench outside the roller rink, Spock in between the two humans.

"It's called 'Roller blading', Spock." Kirk explained, lacing up his own skates.

"Yea. It's _fun, _for humans at least." Bones stretched out his legs, his rollerblades ready to go.

"You humans have the oddest ways of creating amusement."

"Just put your skates on, you green-blooded computer. We're going to teach you if it kills us. Now, have you ever ridden a bike?"

"No."

"A scooter?"

"No."

"A unicycle?" Bones sounded desperate.

"Doctor, I remind you that I grew up on Vulcan, not Earth."

"But you _did _have a teddy bear. That's an Earth thing."

Kirk laughed, carefully standing up, using the bench as support. "Come on, Spock."

"Captain, I am not sure I'll be able to remain standing, as I am on unstable wheels."

"I'm standing." Kirk spread out his arms. Bones got up as well.

"We'll hold you, Spock."

"That is very reassuring, Doctor."

But nonetheless, Spock carefully rose to his feet, his arms outstretched.

"Easy, Spock." Bones muttered. He had a grip on one of Spock's arms; Kirk was reaching for the other.

"Captain, I-" Spock's feet shot out from under him. Bones' and Kirk's hold on him had prevented him from dying the white bench green, but Spock's face still was paler than normal.

"Not the best start ever, Spock, but you'll get the hang of it." Kirk reassured him as he was pulled back up.

"This is _not _how I wanted to spend my shore leave."

"_You _were going to spend it sitting in a dark room meditating." Bones chided. "It's a nice day!"

Spock said nothing, but allowed the two of them to roll him into the rink. Spock looked around. Scotty was holding onto Uhura for dear life, much like he was doing to Kirk and Bones. Chekov and Sulu seemed to be pro at this. Nurse Chapel was clinging to the wall, her legs outstretched. She seemed stuck.

"Hold our arms, Spock," Bones said. "We can get you around the rink once, and then you can try it yourself."

"Doctor-" He didn't think he could do it alone.

"_Spock." _Spock grabbed both their forearms and they started skating very slowly around the rink.

"This is illogical. Very illogical."

"Are you getting…_frustrated, _Spock?" Bones teased. Spock's legs wiggled. He stiffened, his pointed ears turning a shade of green.

"I am going to fall." Was that panic Bones detected?

"No, you're not." Kirk comforted, "Not while we've got you." He shot a look at Bones from across Spock's back. Bones returned it.

"We're going to turn now, Spock. Careful, easy, that's it. Remember to move your legs. Otherwise you won't get anywhere." Kirk reminded. Bones nodded in agreement.

"I am not enjoying this."

"Calm down, Spock." Both humans said it at the same time. They both felt the blood flow being cut from their hands from Spock's death grip.

"It's not as scary as being on the Enterprise." Kirk felt Spock's grip on his loosen as he said the words.

"Or being in a landing party." Bones smiled.

"In neither of those circumstances I was on shoes with wheels." Spock's feet flew backward. Bones and Kirk had barely avoided hitting the ground. When Spock tried to regain his footing, the wheels slid him back.

Bones was laughing harder than he thought possible. Kirk was pulling on Spock's arm.

"Gentlemen," Spock muttered, "Please help me."

"We're trying, Spock." Kirk muttered. "Move your leg up…that's it…there."

Spock was standing once again, if unsteady.

"May we stop now, Captain?"

"We're not even halfway around!"

"Tell you what, Spock; I'll buy you an ice-cream cone if you make it all the way around."

"I am not amused, Doctor."

"I think you'd like ice-cream. It's cold, like your heart."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Let's keep going." Kirk started skating forward, dragging the others along.

"Captain, I implore you to slow down!"

"Jim!"

"Fine, fine, fine." Kirk stopped. Spock rolled into his captain, and Bones into the Vulcan.

"Let's go _slowly, _Jim." Bones suggested. It sounded more like a demand.

"Ok. Just trying to have a little fun." He winked.

"Your idea of fun is drastically different than mine, Jim."

They continued, Spock death-gripping their arms once again.

They passed Nurse Chapel.

"Hello." She greeted coldly. She was still stuck where she was.

"Afternoon." Kirk smiled.

"Are you in need of assistance, Nurse?" Spock asked.

"I could use a hand. If I try to get up, I fall."

Bones turned to Spock, "I'm going to need you to let go of my arm."

Spock slowly released his hold. Bones moved swiftly to his nurse's side. She took his hand and slowly regained her footing.

"Thank you, Doctor." She said before skating away.

Bones returned to his place beside Spock. "Ready to continue?"

"I would rather stop."

"Once we finish this loop." Kirk promised.

"Then we get ice-cream?" Bones asked.

"What are you, six?"

Spock started to feel used to the skates. There was a pattern to the way one moved their feet.

"Gentlemen, may I try to skate alone?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Spock." Spock let their arms go and tried out his new theory. It worked.

He did a circuit by himself. From the opposite end of the rink he called:

"Doctor, you may go get your ice cream now. I feel the inclination to remain here and work on my technique!" Kirk laughed and went to go skate with his first officer.

"I'm getting my damned ice-cream." Bones grumpily left the skating area, leaving the two knuckleheads behind.

)))

Back on the ship, no one made mention of the incident at the skating rink. Spock preferred it that way. That was one time when he let his emotions take hold, and he allowed himself to have _fun _in front of lower officers.

Spock had all but forgotten about it until the Earth holiday "Christmas". After a celebration in the rec room, the Vulcan returned to his quarters to find a shiny pair of rollerblades sitting on his bed, with a note from Mr. McCoy.

Spock allowed himself, for a few minutes, to skate around his room.


End file.
